characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist of LazyTown. He is Sportacus' arch-nemesis. Background Robbie was relaxing in his underground lab, eating his favorite meal - cake. It was another day in which he praised himself for making Lazy Town the laziest place on Earth. It was at the moment he decided to look out his periscope that he knew everything would change. A girl by the name of Stephanie moved into town and began motivating kids to move, exercise and, to Robbie's misfortune, sent a letter to the hero Sportacus that Lazy Town needs help. Sportacus arrived and Robbie started doing his best to get rid of the superhero and to make LazyTown lazy again. Powers & Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Robbie is a genius inventor and a self-taught scientist, as it has been stated that he never actually went to school. He can invent such items listed below out of scrap metal and absolute trash. He enjoys setting up traps for Sportacus, even though most of them fail. * Teleportation: Robbie can instantly appear in different locations by snapping his fingers. * 4th Wall Awareness: Robbie has spoken directly to the audience on multiple occasions and even sometimes sings to them. * Stealth: Robbie claims he is "as sneaky as can be"; however, he may be exaggerating. * Master of Disguise: Robbie is a self-declared Master of Disguise, and for a surprisingly good reason. He can change his disguises by spinning in place and his lab is filled with disguises for virtually any situation. His acting ability also goes alongside this, as he's capable of fooling even Sportacus himself. * Hammerspace: Robbie has the ability to pull almost any object out of nowhere to use in battle. Equipment * Bulldozer * Robo-Dog: A dog that Robbie built himself. It functions like a normal dog, with the exception of becoming aggressive to anyone who says the word "trouble". It has a switch on its back with which it can be turned on and off. * Cannon: A giant cannon with a timer capable of being set up to hours until detonation. * Automated Candy Maker: Fires whatever type of candy the user orders in three different modes, the third being most useful in actual combat, as it shoots candy at machine gun speed all around itself. * Soccerbot 5000: A robot with robotic legs with soccer shoes on around its torso. If a pilot isn't in, it's a sentient machine. * Memory Zapper 3000: Shaped like a door; whoever walks through gets all their memories erased. * Littleizer 3000: Reverses the aging process of any living thing in its range. * Trashblaster: Fires literal cans of trash. Feats Strength * Lifted a giant cannonball into the cannon. * Kicked a bucket hard enough for it to bounce around his lab and come back to him, landing on his head. * Can lift a doghouse with his robo-dog inside. Durability * Survived being launched into the moon. * Survived being shot with a cannon at point-blank. * Survived falling from an airplane. * Survived in a frozen lake. Speed * Was able to perfectly mimic Sportacus' movements like a mirror. Skill * Made LazyTown become the laziest place on the planet. * Created an invention to keep Sportacus awake all night, to prevent him from teaching kids to exercise. * Defeated Sportacus 7-1 in soccer in the Soccerbot 5000. * Built a wall in the middle of LazyTown in a single night. Weaknesses * Incompetent * Not a fighter * Cowardice * Tends to get knocked out a lot * Socially Awkward * Horrible Agility and Stamina due to his diet * Childish * Tiny Overconfidence Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Scientists Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mascots